


I only have tonight

by Upaupa_Ugya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, akhirnyabisapublishdiao3, aomomo - Freeform, firstfichere, yey
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upaupa_Ugya/pseuds/Upaupa_Ugya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena saat itu, Aomine Daiki hanya tinggal memiliki satu malam itu saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only have tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, rush plot, dan kemungkinan lainnya
> 
> Fanfiksi untuk membayar hutang Art for Ficlet Trade yang dibuat tante Amusuk

“Hei, kau luang malam ini?”

 

“Tentu. Keluargaku sedang pergi tanpa mengajakku. Ada apa Aomine-kun?” suara seorang wanita menjawab dengan nada yang ceria.

 

“Bagus. Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang,” Aomine memutus sambungan telepon dengan cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali. Bahkan Momoi sendiri tidak sempat merespon kalimat terakhir Aomine yang membuatnya panik sendiri.

 

Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum pria mesum itu datang?

 

Begitulah yang dipikirkan seorang wanita SMA pada malam tahun baru yang sepi saat mengetahui teman pria sebayanya mendadak akan datang. Menurut bayangan seorang Momoi yang notabene sudah lama dekat dengan Aomine, dia bisa menebak apa yang akan pria itu akan lakukan nanti. Pada malam hari. Di rumah Momoi. Hanya berdua.

 

Apa aku harus berpakaian setertutup mungkin agar ia tidak tergoda?

 

Tapi, siapa yang bisa menahan sepasang gundukan besar milik Momoi? Bahkan wanita itu sendiri yakin, mau ditutup dengan baju berlapis-lapis pun, mata keranjang Aomine pasti juga tetap menerawang dengan wajah mencurigakan laiknya penguntit siang bolong. Ya. Siang bolong. Karena Momoi yakin kalau Aomine tidak akan menyembunyikan ekspresi bodohnya itu.

 

Momoi Satsuki, walaupun sudah mengenal seorang pria berkulit hitam bernama Aomine Daiki, tetapi kini kelayapan paniknya memilih baju. Padahal kalau mau, dia bisa memakai baju santai yang biasa ia pakai di rumah. Padahal juga, Momoi tidak akan pergi keluar rumah. Aomine bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mengajak orang lain keluar untuk mentraktir, sekalipun hari ini adalah tahun baru.

 

Sekarang kamar Momoi sudah menjadi tidak rapi seperti sebelumnya. Celana, _dress,_ kaos, _tank top,_ pakaian dalam, kemeja, bahkan bubuk bedak pun tercecer di lantai kamarnya. Tidak perlu diumpamakan lagi kamar Momoi saat itu. Karena tidak ada perumpamaan yang bisa menggambarkan lagi kondisi kamarnya saat itu.

 

Selagi sibuk dengan ketebalan bedak di wajah Momoi, bel rumahnya sendiri sudah merengek karena sudah ditekan-tekan orang. Momoi malah mengumpat. Mengumpat soal mengapa Aomine datang sangat cepat. Tapi, entah karena Momoi sudah terlalu sebal atau memang sudah selesai berdandan, ia kemudian terburu keluar kamar lalu melangkah menuju ke pintu utama rumahnya.

 

“Ah, Aomine-kun! Kamu cepat banget datangnya,” sapa wanita bersurai merah muda itu saat ia menarik gagang pintu utama rumahnya.

 

Di kala tadi Momoi sedang kepusingan memilih baju tadi, Aomine sendiri terlihat berpenampilan biasa. Kaos abu-abu dengan tulisan berbahasainggris dan jaket hoodie biru tua yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Celananya pun hanya sebatas lutut dan alasnya bahkan hanya sandal jepit.

 

Padahal sekarang Momoi memakai baju terusan sederhana berwarna putih. Wajahnya juga sudah susah payah ia bedaki setipis mungkin. Bahkan ia juga melakukan senam wajah selama lima menit yang ia sempat percaya bisa mengurangi rasa kantuk. Setidaknya ia berharap tidak akan kelewatan tertidur saat berdua dengan Aomine di malam tahun baru.

 

Untuk sepuluh detik yang Momoi gunakan untuk mengamati Aomine, ia merasa menyesal pada dirinya sendiri.

 

“Kenapa liatin aku kayak gitu?” Aomine mulai terusik dengan tatapan Momoi.

 

“Eh, gakpapa kok. Masuk, gih, Aomine-kun,” Momoi mempersilakan Aomine masuk lebih jauh ke rumahnya. “Jadi ada apa sampai kamu sampai rumahku segala di malam tahun baru ini?”

 

Aomine duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Momoi lalu menjawab, “umh... anggap saja mengisi waktu luang?” nada suara Aomine masih menggantung, membuat Momoi terlalu berharap besar pada apa yang akan diucapkan Momoi. Momoi sendiri sedang menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan sampai pantatnya menyentuh permukaan sofa.

 

“Merayakan tahun baru bersama?”

 

“Aku akan mengambil minuman dulu. Kau pasti haus, 'kan?” Momoi pun langsung berdiri lagi setelah satu detik duduk di sofa empuknya itu. Hanya untuk melangkah ke dapur saja, tempo langkah Momoi bahkan tidak beraturan.

 

Momoi berani bersumpah kalau sekarang dia sedang bermimpi. Bisa berdua bersama Aomine di rumahnya sendiri. Rasanya seperti baru saja menyesap kopi terbaik yang ia buat hari ini.

 

Ia juga merasa kalau tadi Aomine hanya bercanda saja. Tidak mungkin Aomine bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu. Pasti itu bukan Aomine. Pikir Momoi dalam kepalanya.

 

Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol besar jus jeruk dingin yang masih belum berkurang sejak ia beli di _konbini_ tadi. Ia buka tutup botolnya dan ia tuangkan isinya ke dua gelas yang ia sediakan sebelumnya. Begitu ia pikir terisi dengan cukup, ia menaruh dan menutup mulut botol jus jeruknya.

 

Momoi mengarahkan tangan kanannya mendekat ke sekitar jantungnya.

Momoi mengambil nafas panjang.

Momoi kini sudah cukup tenang.

Momoi telah siap mengantarkan minuman.

Momoi telah sampai di dekat Aomine.

Jantung Momoi kembali berdegup kencang.

 

“Nih.”

 

“Makasih.”

 

Kemudian Aomine meletakkan ponselnya di meja yang ada di ruangan itu dan meraih segelas jus jeruk yang Momoi siapkan. Momoi duduk di sebelah Aomine. Agak waspada juga terhadapnya karena takut kalau saja nanti Aomine berbuat mesum. Momoi memperhatikan tiap pergerakan Aomine. Sepertinya dia sangat takut kalau Aomine berbuat hal yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan. Tapi jantung Momoi sendiri juga berdegup kuat sekuat ketakutan yang ia alami. Kalau bisa dibayangkan dan dirasakan, sekarang Momoi sedang merasa takut dan bersyukur secara bersamaan.

 

“Jadi, kenapa kamu memilih rumahku sebagai tempat untuk merayakan tahun baru?” Itulah yang selama ini ingin Momoi katakan di tengah ketakutannya. Butuh energi yang banyak untuk bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar.

 

“Karena aku hanya tinggal punya malam ini saja,” Aomine menjawab dengan nada yang biasa.

 

Tetapi di telinga Momoi kalimat itu seperti sebuah pukulan keras bagi perasaannya. Apa maksudnya hanya malam ini saja? Begitu pertanyaan tersebut terus terulang di dalam kepala sempitnya. Dia sangat galau sekarang mengetahui hal yang sepertinya akan menjadi sebuah hal yang menyedihkan.

 

Apa sebuah perpisahan? Begitu pikir Momoi.

 

Apa Aomine-kun akan pergi jauh? Begitu pikir Momoi.

 

Akhirnya, daripada terus mempertanyakan berbagai keraguan di dalam pikirannya saja, Momoi berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada Aomine.

 

“Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun?”

 

Begitu Momoi memanggil nama lawan bicaranya, ponsel Aomine berbunyi. Aomine pun membelakangi Momoi dan mengangkat teleponnya.

 

Yang bisa Momoi dengar hanyalah, “Ya”, “Kalau begitu segera berangkat saja!” dan “Sampai ketemu kalau begitu” lalu diakhiri senyum simpul dari bibir Aomine.

 

Pertama, Momoi sungguh merasa hatinya hancur. Aomine bilang untuk segera berangkat. Berangkat kemana? Siapa yang akan berangkat? Aomine-kun? Akan pergi ke mana dia? Apa kami tidak bisa bertemu lagi? Begitu pertanyaan bertubi saling bertautan di kepalanya.

 

Kedua, senyum di akhir pembicaraan Aomine dengan seseorang di telepon itu. Sungguh terkesan tulus dan sepertinya Aomine juga merasa tidak sabar. Apa Aomine sungguh ingin cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkanku? Kembali Momoi membuat pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

 

“Tadi kau tanya soal maksudku?” Momoi yang sedaritadi menatap gelas jus jeruknya kemudian dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Aomine dan menggangguk cepat. Walau sebenarnya dia juga berat kalau harus mendengar jawaban Aomine. Tapi ia juga sudah siap kalau malam tahun baru ia habiskan dengan menangis sampai bedaknya luntur.

 

“Alasan mengapa sekarang aku berada di rumahmu adalah...”

 

Aomine mengambangkan kalimatnya. Sungguh tidak seperti Aomine versi SMA. Pikir Momoi.

 

“Karena aku mempunyai ide untuk membuat pesta tahun baru bersama anggota generasi keajaiban yang lainnya. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama.”

 

Setelah jawaban tersebut, Momoi hanya terdiam. Matanya membelalak. Antara tidak percaya dan marah.

 

“Lalu yang meneleponmu tadi... siapa?”

 

“Tetsuya,” jawab Aomine sambil meminum kembali sisa jus jeruk di gelasnya. Momoi kemudian beridiri dari duduknya yang nyaman.

 

“Apa kau masih haus?”

 

“Ya,” jawab Aomine dengan mata menatap yang bersinar.

 

Momoi yang mengambil gelas minumnya kemudian menumpahkan isinya ke kepala Aomine.

 

“Hah? A-apa—”

 

“Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya, Aomine-kun~! Aku akan mengambilkannya lagi untukmu!” ucap Momoi dengan nada yang ceria.

 

Aomine sekarang sangat basah dan lengket. Ia hanya berdiri terkejut dan memperhatikan langkah Momoi yang berjalan menuju dapur. Ekpresinya kini sungguh konyol.

 

**((End))**

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH! Akhirnya aku bisa publish fanfik di AO3! Akhirnya AO3 mengakuiku!! ;;w;; Ini juga jadi pertama kalinya aku buat fanfik di fandom basketan(?) dengan pair AoMomo. yey, karena di list pair-nya, aku cuma sreg sama pair ini. HAHAHAH. *plok*
> 
> Maafkan kalau ada hal yang kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca fanfiksi ini. Aku juga masih balajar di AO3 ini. hehe. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mau membaca bahkan memberi komen dan meninggalkan kudo di sini. :)


End file.
